<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driver License by sansapollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866269">Driver License</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo'>sansapollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi San, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Smut, Teasing, Top Jeong Yunho, YUNHO CALLS SAN BABY DOLL, a little bit??? idk, crop top san is a turn on as well, driver yunho is a turn on, it all started with that fucking mv, like the rest of us, san is whipped for driver yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He fantasizes of Yunho fucking him into the tomorrow in the car and their date night brings him his fantasizes on a golden plate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driver License</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloo!!<br/>your least favorite yunsan author brings you delicious food lmao<br/>we all went crazy about driver yunho and san in a crop top!! So, I started to write it after I watched the mv but my wifi acted up, driving me crazy(like Yunho) .-.<br/>anyways, it is full of filth and I tried my best because I lost my motivation in the middle of this for some reasons--<br/>Big thanks to Lala for convincing me to continue! Thank you baby, ily 😔🌼💛🌺</p><p>ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO COLLECT VOTES AND STREAM MV ALONG WITH MCCOUNTDOWN LIVE! I WANT TO SEE YEOSANG ANNOUNCING ATEEZ'S WIN! </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San fantasizes about it since Yunho got his driver license. He fantasizes the taller boy to grab his thigh while driving. He fantasizes of his big hands nearly covering his thigh while the other hand of him flexes on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fantasizes of Yunho fucking him into the tomorrow in the car and their date night brings him his fantasizes on a golden plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho picks him up with his new car. When san takes a step outside, Yunho just wolf whistles, enormously turned on by his boyfriend who wears a crop top with the tightest jeans ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho, ever the gentleman, opens the door for him. San gets in with a shy giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was fairly smooth. San whines about his college work while Yunho rants about a client who apparently hates Yunho for some unknown reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is going smoothly. Well at least until Yunho places his hand on San’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San freezes, his mind short circuiting, his dick twitching in his jeans, betraying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Yunho asks, his eyes are still on the road but notices how San tensed under his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San gulps, shaking his head with a low murmur of “no”. His eyes are still on Yunho’s big hands, fancy rings adorning long fingers which San is very much to have inside of him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dick twitches again. He glares at his own dick, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you are alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho throws him a quick glance, noticing the color before his gaze turns to the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San feels so guilty, making him worried like that. Although the only problem within him is his dick betraying him in every second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho squeezes his thigh out of the blue and San can't stop the moan escaping from his mouth along with another twitch in his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho makes an alarmed noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"San?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" San squeaks with a broken voice. He wants to die. He wants to bury himself thousand kilometers down in the earth so that he won't have a chance to embarrass himself like that anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho doesn’t question him although he is still concerned about San. The awkward silence wraps them. It feels so empty, so concerning. Yunho can’t hold it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls over, not minding the curious noises San makes. He stops the car and turns to his boyfriend with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his expression melts at the sight of San flushing prettily while supporting a semi-hard cock in his tight jeans. His face is down, not looking away from his dick. Yunho can see the betrayed and embarrassed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho grins, his hand on San’s thigh climbing up slowly, brushing against the dick. San buckles up into his hand instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho.” He whines, sending accusing glares at Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby doll,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you should have said you are horny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San is grateful that they are sitting down or he could have just melted. He has a serious thing for Yunho calling him “baby doll” with his lustful low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yu-yunho, I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I got you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho leans to him, sealing their mouths with a hungry kiss. He devours San’s lips, not waiting for the other to adjust it. San moans in return, his hands wrapping around Yunho, answering the kiss as enthusiastically as Yunho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cars are passing by, the honks are heard, the lights illuminating the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sighs into the kiss once Yunho pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues meet, swirling around each other. Yunho’s hand grabs San’s dick roughly, creating friction for San to grind against. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho leaves his mouth to devour his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so good.” San cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho… Your hand is so big, so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinds against Yunho’s hand feverishly while Yunho covers his freckles with dark blossoms. Yunho’s available hand is placed on San’s neck, pulling him closer so that Yunho licks more skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, baby doll.” Yunho whispers into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San melts with a hazy mind, shaky moans leaving him as wetness appears on his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San had thought that he had good stamina until he met Yunho. Who makes San cum with a few words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regulates his breaths while Yunho tugs his jeans. San giggles at the excited moves of his lover. He blinks a few times, trying to compose himself so that he can help his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, this crop top..” Yunho holds the edge of the crop top. “It stays on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shakily giggles, nodding along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San manages to shake the jeans along with his boxers off with the help of Yunho, taking a mental note of not wearing it next to Yunho again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho grabs him by his waist and pulls him over his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San yelps, his spent dick twitching at the display of power Yunho showed him. He looks up, meeting with Yunho’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho looks at him with adoration and lust. San feels so weak in the knees only by the gaze he is receiving. He sighs, leaning to bump their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Yunho greets him before kissing him again. This time, it is slower. Yunho wants San to know how he appreciates him, how much he adores the smaller body in his arms, how smitten is for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t get enough of San. He wouldn’t get enough of San even if he had the forevers in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San bites his bottom lip, earning a surprised moan. Yunho chuckles, bringing his fingers into his mouth. He licks his fingers thoroughly, not breaking eye contact with San. He deep-throats his own fingers, wetting them since they don’t have any lube with them. Satisfying fills him from the dazed look San is giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes them off with a blop. San mewls and kisses him. Yunho’s first finger isn’t met with any difficulties. San is soft and fairly loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho groans into the kiss when the realization of his lover fingering himself before they meet hits him like a tsunami. He wants to cum so bad, his dick aching in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho.. Yunho…” San chants his name like a mantra. He grinds against the finger in his ass, hurrying Yunho to add another one. Which Yunho complies easily. San whines, his face on Yunho’s neck, sucking and nipping the skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho stretches him well. He is, by all means, above average. He doesn’t risk a chance to hurt his beloved baby doll. He tries his best to convince his horny mind to take his time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” San groans, his need for something bigger is the only thing he can think about at the moment. Yunho chuckles at his impatience yet doesn’t deny him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San puts a finger under Yunho’s chin, lifting his head effectively. He smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, it is your turn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho doesn’t have a chance to ask to watch what, because the next thing he sees is San bobbing his head on his own fingers. His dick twitches violently in his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho throws his head back, groaning. “You are killing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San giggles, wrapping his wet fingers around Yunho’s shaft, jerking him off hastily. The whole situation is turning him on endlessly. He stares at Yunho who is sitting in the driver seat with his exposed dick in San’s hand. San feels another orgasm getting ready to explode in his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up slightly. His head knocks into the car’s roof. He swats Yunho’s chest when the taller giggles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurt.” He pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will kiss it away if you sit on my cock.” Yunho wriggles his eyebrows and San groans, kissing his stupid face senselessly. He grabs Yunho’s dick, lining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it again.” He threatens Yunho mockingly before sinking into the cock with one swift movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud moans fill the car. Yunho holds onto San’s waist, the walls of San squeezing him so good. He grits his teeth, trying his hardest to not cum at the very moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” San murmurs, shifting a little bit, seating himself in a more comfortable way. Yunho immediately stops him, tightening his hold around the waist, his fingers brushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San moans, his dick twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… Don’t move.” Yunho breathes, watching San nods with the bottom lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho pulls him closer, kissing his head, rubbing the spot he hit earlier. San melts into the touch, smiling, leaning over more. Yunho’s cock grazes his prostate with the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San groans, his head dropping onto Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho kisses his temple and cheek while his hands play with the edge of San’s crop top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods, sniffs a little bit. Maybe, he should have let Yunho prepare him more. The cock inside him twitches. San feels so full, so content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts his hand on the window for support, then he lifts himself off the cock. Yunho holds his breath, San’s hole clenching around his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San drops himself suddenly, filling himself with Yunho’s cock again. Both of them groan. San repeats the motion a few times when he notices it is okay to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips can’t stop, he feels so good- Yunho’s cock feels so good. Every drag of it burns San deliciously. His hand slides from the window to Yunho’s shoulder. He uses the taller underneath him as a leverage while he fucks himself on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yunho- oh my- so good- so big- fuck-” He babbles non coherently, losing himself in the pleasure he is getting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his movements are getting to slow down, he whines. He stares at Yunho, too fucked to talk. Yunho notices it but pretends he doesn’t for the sake of teasing the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slaps his ass. San yelps, his hands tightening on Yunho’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Sannie. Move.” He commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San moans, trying his best to lift himself on his knees but he shakes so much both from the tiredness and the pleasure. He sniffs, tears dripping down from his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho coos at him, lifting one of his hands to wipe some tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucked yourself until you became dumb, huh?” He grinds his hips, earning a loud moan from the other. San chases the friction when Yunho stops to tease him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, doll? Not enough for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods. He is, embarrassingly, getting off by Yunho’s husky voice degrading him. He is damn sure that he could just cum from it and he is aware that Yunho also knows it. He knows how much power he has on San. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San is so weak for everything and anything Yunho gives him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yunho.” He whines, wriggling a little bit. His eyes, which are on Yunho, shine with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please. Move. Fuck me.” He begs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yunho complies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightens his hold on San’s ass, lifting him effortlessly before dropping him onto his cock with enough force for San to moan with pleasure. Yunho groans at the filthy moans, starting to thrust up inside of San along with moving San around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yunho.” San sobs his name brokenly, his dick leaking onto Yunho’s dress shirt. The drag of Yunho’s cock is delicious, it is hitting him in every possible pleasurous way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, San,” Yunho growls, his fingertips becoming white from his tight hold on San. The shorter squeezes him so good, so tight that Yunho is still in awe how he is enduring it. The moans, the tight hole around his cock, the nail prints San leaving him on his shoulders. Everything is too much for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds San in place while thrusting him in a brutal pace as much as their position allows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves one of San’s buttcheeks for the sake of jerking the other off. He is getting closer, his abdomen churning with his nearing orgasm. He wants to cum with his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, baby doll.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho licks across his neck, earning a delicious whimper and the hole fluttering around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho jerks him once, twice before San cums violently, shaking in Yunho’s hold with how intense his orgasm hits. He cums all over Yunho’s dress shirt. Yunho follows him a second late, the visual of San’s cumming enough for him, grinding against him as pumping his seed up into his lover’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San drops his forehead on Yunho’s shoulder. They regularize their breath together in silence and in their fluids. The car smells sweat and sex which San notices it is making him turn on more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinds against Yunho before the taller squeezes his waist in warning, still sensitive from his blow-minding orgasm. San giggles tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Yunho starts but can’t finish. He can’t seem to find the right word to describe how intense and hot the whole situation was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San agress easily, testing the waters again by grinding his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San.” Yunho’s voice drops one octave, making San’s dick twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San looks up, smiling innocently before leaning over to steal a kiss from Yunho. The date is long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want another round but this time, fuck me behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s dick twitches inside of him as a response.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading it!! ♡<br/>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated 🥺👉🏽👈🏽🌻💕</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/cherriesannie">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>